United Until the End
by Yuugirurules12
Summary: What if when Taiki passed his goggles to Tagiru, he refused to go alone and took Yuu with him? Watch these two best friends work together to grab hold of the Brave Snatcher. Yuugiru, AU ending battle.


_A/N: __Okay this idea keeps nagging me at the back of my head, so I decided to do a one-shot though it can have a sequel if the public demands but right now it's a one-shot. Some KiriNe if you want to see it like that. _

**United Until the End**

Tagiru was torn when Taiki threw his goggles at him that he barely caught but even more thrown off at his role model's words.

"Tagiru...I believe in you." Taiki said trying to stand though he were still weak from his injuries and saw Akari send him a worried look. "This is your time to surpass me, help them save the world."

Tagiru's grip tightened on the goggles, wondering why he was feeling hesitant.

"Taiki-san...I can't I..." Tagiru began but once again Taiki cut him off.

"Tagiru, you can do it. You have to, there's no better choice." Taiki said, his voice sounding rather firm and authoritative as he looked at the younger boy. The brown-haired boy looked into his role model's eyes. There was a sparkle of hope in them, Taiki really believed he could do it. His gaze went to the other Hunters who were helping Clockmon and his gaze rested on Yuu for a moment. Finally, he turned back to Taiki and nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Tagiru agreed before turning towards the others. "But I want to take Yuu with me."

Yuu's head snapped up in surprise and even Nene's eyes drifted towards him. Taiki looked taken aback for the briefest of moments but then he smiled.

"If you want to, I'm sure Yuu has no objections." The former leader of Xros Heart stated. Yuu was still looking at Tagiru in surprise, considering he had felt that Tagiru would want this to be his moment of glory and for no one else to partake in it. Before he could say anything, Tagiru had walked over to him.

"Yuu, will you help me?" Tagiru asked his friend.

"Tagiru...don't you want to win on your own so you can surpass Taiki-san?" Yuu asked softly and Tagiru smiled.

"I can't win without my best friend now can I? Yuu...will you come with me?" Tagiru asked again and Yuu felt himself flush only slightly when Tagiru called him his best friend. Despite them always arguing, he considered Tagiru a quite dear friend. It was nice to know Tagiru felt like this about their friendship as well. He was about to agree when Nene spoke up.

"Yuu, you can't!" Nene protested, her beautiful features drowned in worry. "I don't want to lose you again."

"Onee-san..." Yuu said quietly, knowing why she was so worried, she had lost him once because of all this to DarkKnightmon, he wanted to go with Tagiru and help but he understood his sister's fear. "I'll be okay Onee-san, Damemon won't let anything happen to me besides I want to give Tagiru my support."

"I know but..." Nene began and Kiriha frowned, knowing she was worried and used his free hand (the one that was not holding the X-Loader) and touched her arm.

"Nene, trust in Yuu." Kiriha told her softly and Nene tilted her head to look at him, her eyes still filled with concern. "He's become a lot stronger, plus Yuu wants to support his friend. You have to trust him in this."

Nene frowned, closing her eyes, she trusted him but what if Yuu got hurt again? There wasn't much time, she had to decide soon but before she could, she heard Tagiru speak.

"Nene-san?" Tagiru said causing Nene to open her eyes and look at him. "I know you probably think it's selfish of me to want support for the final strike. But the thing is in all these battles, if I didn't have Taiki-san's guidance and Yuu's support, I'd be dead right now. I promise, I won't let him get hurt. Trust me."

Yuu looked at Tagiru and as the other boy tilted his head and their eyes met, he just knew things would turn out okay. Nene was teary-eyed but she was smiling.

"Okay, then I'm putting my trust in you, Tagiru-kun." Nene responded softly and Tagiru nodded, then turned to Yuu who moved up besides him and put a hand around his wrist.

"Arigatou, Tagiru." Yuu whispered so only his friend could hear. Tagiru simply smiled and then began running, Yuu quickly following behind as Clockmon let time move freely again. The six heroes Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Takuya, Masaru and Tagiru combined their powers. Tagiru gripped the bar of the Brave Snatcher and pulled, before gasping out loud. Yuu frowned, sensing that Tagiru was having trouble. Despite coming along for support, he couldn't actually help which made him feel pretty useless.

"Tagiru! What's wrong?" Arresterdramon asked as he saw his partner struggling.

"The Brave Snatcher sure is heavy..." Tagiru muttered slowly. Taichi frowned at this.

"Don't give up! You can pull it out!" Taichi encouraged and Tagiru frowned, he looked down his eyes meeting with Yuu's.

"Tagiru, you can do it! Taiki-san believed in you and so do I!" Yuu encouraged wishing he could actually go there and help out. The fact that Tagiru told him his support was more than enough made him feel better but he hated the feeling of helplessness.

"Right!" Tagiru agreed. "Then if it won't come to us, we'll go to it!" He held on tightly allowing the Brave Snatcher to pull him down. The five leaders were surprised.

"We have to follow them!" Taichi cried and the others automatically agreed, jumping in after Tagiru. Yuu frowned and looked to Damemon.

"Damemon, super-evolve! We're going too!" Yuu cried, he wasn't going to stand back and let his friend face this alone. Damemon super-evolved to Tsuwamon and they jumped in after Tagiru. Tsuwamon held onto Yuu tightly as they reached him. A light glowed from both Tagiru and Yuu's X-Loaders, a combination of yellow and blue lights mixed together creating a circle around the humans.

"Hey...we don't have to hold our breath anymore." Daisuke noted and Taichi smiled at this, turning to Yuu and Tagiru.

"Your friendship has reached a strong bond, it's the strongest bond you can have." Taichi told the two of them but before either of them could speak. "Focus on that bond with each other."

Yuu grabbed Tagiru's wrist and both of them looked at each other, their eyes meeting once more.

"Tagiru...this is it. This is the final strike, the fate of our world is in our own hands, but we can do this." Yuu said softly. "As long as we work together."

Tagiru nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we've come so far, we have to do this." Tagiru agreed firmly. "Taiki-san and the rest, Nene-san, Airu, Ryouma, Ren have all put their faith in us, we can't let them down!" Tagiru reached to pull out the Brave Snatcher and ground his teeth at the pressure required. Yuu put his hand on Tagiru's trying to help. The light shone brighter around Tagiru and Yuu.

_Our hearts are beating in sync. Mine and Tagiru's...what's going to happen? _Yuu wondered as he saw the light surrounding Arresterdramon and Tsuwamon.

"Arresterdramon..."

"Tsuwamon..."

"Jogress Shinka...Ariswamon!" He had blue armor covering him with a huge white sword in his left hand, a yellow helmet covering his head. Tagiru and Yuu looked flabbergasted as they now managed to pull out the Brave Snatcher. The six heroes lent their power to the Brave Snatcher after which Ariswamon took it.

As they came above the water again, the others began to dissapear.

"Onee-san!" Yuu cried, his eyes widening as his older sister turned to data right before his very eyes. Tagiru's eyes widened, he could see the anguish on his best friend's face and frowned.

"We'll save her, Yuu!" Tagiru promised. "But right now, we have to focus on hunting Quartzmon!"

Yuu looked at his best friend and tried to focus. He nodded. Together, they would defeat Quartzmon.


End file.
